


We Should Go Home, Tommy.

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [10]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo wholesome pog? We all need this, right?
Series: Prompted Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	We Should Go Home, Tommy.

“Hey, Tommy?”

“What?”

“Do you think they miss us?”

“Who? The people who were happy to follow your leadership in one breath and then overthrow you in the next?” Tommy’s bitter tone colours his words, and it makes Tubbo flinch.

“...Our family. Your brothers, and your dad. Don’t you think—”

“No. No, Tubbo, I think my father and my brother are doing just fine. And Wilbur? Wilbur’s dead, Tubbo.”

“Yeah. Yeah, right, sorry.” Tubbo pauses, “Tommy.”

“ _ What _ , Tubbo?”

“You know I wouldn't ever abandon you, right? I was going to resign.”

Tommy’s shock is shown on his face, “But-But you loved being president! You—”

“I didn’t  _ love _ being called the next Schlatt any more than you liked being called the next Wilbur, Tommy.”

“I–Yeah. That shit hurts.”

“Yeah. Yeah it does.”

“Hey, Tubbo?” Tommy mumbles quietly.

“Yeah, Tommy?”

“It’s us against the world, right? Just you ‘n’ me?”

“... Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

They sit there for a while in contemplative silence, and after a while, Tommy hauls himself to his feet.

“Hey, big man. Do you think Techno would find room for us?”

Tubbo thinks about it for a while, “Yeah. Yeah, I think he would, Tommy. He’s your brother, and  **we should go home** .”

“Phil still has a compass, I think we can go find him.”

Tommy swings himself up onto his horse, reaching out a hand for Tubbo, “C’mon Tubbo.  _ Let’s go home. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Discord! https://discord.gg/4D8QSuS4Uu


End file.
